A Crisis Averted
by 1732
Summary: Story begins at the end of the first scene between John and Vera Bates. John makes a different decision about how to contain the scandal.
1. Mr Bates Consults

Vera finished her tea, smirking, as John sat, his head spinning with all the threats she had leveled at him.

"I'll see you in the morning, John," she called, cheerily, on the way out.

He sat, his mind frozen. Then, slowly, he gathered his thoughts. He was in Mrs Hughes' sitting room. He couldn't stay there, so he took the tea tray back to the kitchen, and handed it to Daisy. Then he walked out the back door. He needed air, and to be away from any walls. Vera was putting walls around him, and he felt like he'd entered an invisible prison. He walked, not noticing where he was going.

When the Boers shot at him, even when they hit him, he had been trained to cut off all his emotions, putting the terror away, while he aimed, shot, reloaded, following orders even with his leg in agony. He tried to box up his rage at her the same way, but as he did so, he realized that there was a difference here, that he was trying to be a soldier and an officer at the same time. He was willing to do whatever it took to keep her quiet, but he didn't trust her, and he hadn't a clue about what he should do to stop her, besides giving in to her demands. There was a reason the officers never carried heavy weapons, it was so that they could do the thinking, while others fought. He knew, better than most, how to fight, but he also knew that a fight went better when it was organized, and that was a skill he lacked.

That thought took him back to the house. He knew where he could find an officer he could trust. He made his way to Lord Grantham's study, knocked on the door, and entered.

"Bates?" Lord Grantham looked up from his papers, perplexed. This was not a room Bates ever used.

"Sir, your lordship, I need to talk with you." Bates started, flustered by his slip. He hadn't used the wrong honorific in years.

Lord Grantham tilted his head a bit. He could see the man was quite agitated. "I heard from Carson that Mrs Bates was here earlier, so I'm assuming that's what brought you here."

"Yes, m'lord, she came to ask me to hand in my notice."

"Surely, you're not going to do that simply because she asked. You just told me last week that you intended to get a divorce and marry Anna."

"I did, and that is what I still want. But Vera, well, she's making threats. She had a job, as a lady's maid to Lady Flintshire, and used her position to gather gossip about your family, gossip she has threatenened to sell to the newspapers unless I return to her."

"What?" Lord Grantham drew his brows together and shook his head in disbelief. "Really, Bates, what could she possibly tell a newspaperman?"

"Well, your lordship, that's just it. She plans to use the fact that I work here as proof that whatever she says must be true. She doesn't care so much about the gossip, just that she can use it to hurt me. I can't let her attack you this way, and … I don't know what to do, except give in to her."

Lord Grantham was touched that Bates felt he should go to such lengths just to protect the Crawley family, but more, he was puzzled that Bates saw a need for such action.

"Look, Bates, if she tries to peddle some sort of nonsense to the papers, it won't wash. They have to have some sort of - not proof, quite, but something more than the lone rantings of a maid who has never even worked here. Besides, what she's doing is blackmail, and not very good blackmail at that."

Bates bit his lip, not sure how to explain what Vera had threatened.

"Oh, spit it out, man! You must think there's some substance behind her threats."

"Yes, m'lord. I just hate to say it." Bates paused. "It goes back, before the war started, when the Turkish gentleman came for the hunt."

"Good Lord." Grantham gestured for Bates to sit down, but Bates remained standing. "she can't be trying to claim that he was poisoned, or some such thing? I mean, he died naturally, the death certificate said as much. Who would care about the death of a Turk, anyway? They are our enemies, now."

"No, it's not his death, m'lord, it's, well, where he was."

"He was in his bed." Honestly, sometimes Bates went overboard in his need to protect his betters.

"Well, the gossip has it that he'd become very friendly with Lady Mary, and that he had gone to her room, and died there." Bates looked at the floor as he said this. He'd rather anything than face Lord Grantham while making such an accusation, but it would be even worse to walk away from the man, and leave him ignorant of a scandal that involved his family, and unable to organize a counterattack.

Lord Grantham didn't react for a moment. He was often like that, when a crisis developed. Bates knew what was coming, though, and he kept his head down, anticipating it.

"Good God, Bates, that's ridiculous! I would sue the paper for libel, and that would be the end of it. No one would dare publish such nonsense."

"I hope you're right, m'lord, but you do see that I still have to leave, so that your family won't have to read such things."

"I don't see that at all, Bates. You must tell her that you are not threatened by her made-up nonsense, and that she must leave. I can have her thrown out of the Grantham Arms tomorrow."

"But that's just why I'm so worried, sir. She didn't make it up, she heard it."

"Of course she made it up. The Turk was found in his bed, and that's an end to it." Lord Grantham said that firmly, but, once it was said, he began to think that perhaps Bates had a point, and he needed to investigate, himself, a bit. "Bates, I'm glad you came to me with this, and I will consider if there is anything either of us should do, but for now, don't worry about it. I can't imagine why such nonsense is being talked about in my cousin's house."

Bates nodded, and left.


	2. Lord Grantham Investigates

Lord Grantham left his study, and found Carson. "Do you know where Lady Mary is, Carson?"

An hour later, Lady Mary came into the study. "What is it, Papa? I've just been over to Granny's, and Carson said you wanted to see me right away, as soon as I came in the door."

"Yes, come in, Mary. It seems we are being blackmailed over a story that had to do with a visitor from several years ago."

"What?" Mary sat in the nearest chair. 'Who is it, Papa, and what are they saying?"

"It doesn't matter who they are, and what they are saying is that Mr Pamouk died in your bedroom. Now, Mary, what I need to know, very urgently, is exactly what happened during that entire visit. Chapter and verse."

"Oh, Papa." Mary hung her head, just as she had when she'd been caught out as a young girl.

"I need to know what happened, and more importantly, who knows anything about what happened."

Mary started talking, in a quiet voice, explaining about how she had enjoyed the Turk's company all day, and how he had offered to come to her room that night. "But Papa, I said no, of course!"

Robert kept his teeth-grinding to himself, and encouraged her to continue.

She explained that Pamouk had appeared after she was in bed, that he refused to leave, and, glossing over the rest, that he died, suddenly.

"You didn't deal with that on your own, though."

"No, I woke Anna. She helped."

"Just you and Anna?"

"And Mama. I don't think Mama has ever forgiven me."

"Good God. Do you know how he knew which room was yours?"

"I don't, Father. I certainly didn't tell him."

"No one else knows about this, though? None of the servants, no one in the family? Your grandmother always knows things that no one else does.."

"Edith knew, I don't know how. Mr Napier visited me in London, and said that a rumor was going around, because she had written to the Turkish ambassador about me. I asked her, and she admitted it. It was all because of one of our silly spats. She was angry with me, and, well, I don't know how she found out about it, but it was just another weapon she could use against me."

"Damn!" Lord Grantham stood, pacing across the room, his mind working. He stopped. "Mary, if Edith knew, if people in London know, I'm sure your grandmother knows, as well. Why couldn't any of you come to me for help?" He returned to his chair and poured himself a drink.

"Papa, I'm so sorry, about everything. I should have come to you, but I was so afraid that you'd think ill of me, and Mama must have thought the same, because she told me never to speak of it, to anyone. I'm ruined, Papa, and I just couldn't bear the thought of how much it would hurt you,and how much I have let you down."

"Mary, right now, all I'm thinking about is what I need to do about this situation. I'll worry about how I feel about it later. But, you're still my daughter, you'll always be my Mary, even if I am very disappointed in you."

Mary nodded, not daring to look up at him or speak.

"You should have told me - it's my job to protect you, but if I don't know about something like this, it's much harder to stop it. I can stop this one person, I think, but if the story has been going around our set for years, it's only a matter of time before some newspaper gets ahold of it. The only hope we have, really, is that, with the war, and the passing of time, it is old news, not worth printing. We need to prepare ourselves, all of us, for the day when it does come out."

Robert sent her away, and sat, thinking. Mary's tale was horrible, but Edith had disappointed him just as much. How could she tell stories against her own family? God, how his daughters could go for the throat when they fought. He remembered how Edith seemed to enjoy Anthony Strallen's company, and how he'd vanished after the war started. Could that have been part of it as well? Maybe they had each destroyed the other's best chance at happiness. He set his glass down. Best not to puzzle out that part of the story just now.

The dressing gong sounded, so he went upstairs to prepare for dinner. Thank God, it was just family this evening. Sybil was still off at her nursing course, so everyone at the table had played a role in this debacle.

Bates offered him a choice of cufflinks.

"Oh, I don't care, Bates, just put them on."

"Yes, my lord," Bates said, apologetically. He concentrated on the task, thinking that this was the last evening he'd be choosing his lordship's attire.

"Bates -"

"Yes?"

"I spoke with Mary. It seems there may be a bit of fire in all the smoke. I'm thinking about what is the best way to proceed. Could you tell me everything Mrs Bates said to you?"

"I don't like to say any of it, milord, but if I must-"

"I think it best to have all the facts."

"Very well. I apologize for saying any of this," Bates began, halting as he recounted her slurs about Mary and Anna in a monotone.

"If I leave in the morning, milord, Vera will not do anything. I think that would be best, milord."

"Hardly best. Not for you, or for me, and what will you tell Anna?"

"I couldn't say anything more than that I must leave. It would be wrong to give her hope. But it would be worse, if I cause harm to come to your house, when you have always done well by me."

"Well, we still have a few hours to come up with a plan. I feel sure we can stop Mrs Bates, but it will take time. When is she coming?"

"About six in the morning, milord. In time to catch the milk train south."

"Well, I'll see you at the end of the evening, Bates. Come by my dressing room at eleven."

"Yes, milord."

Lord Grantham went down to dinner. He was a bit quieter than usual, letting the others' chatter wash over him. Mary was pale, and said little. Cora gave him a look as she led Edith and Mary out.

"I'll be along soon, Cora. I'd like to speak with you and both girls, so don't let them go up just yet."

She raised her eyebrows at that, but left him. Carson picked up the decanter, and offered it.

"Thank you, Carson. Could you ask Anna to come up?"

Carson's eyebrows raised. "Anna, milord?"

"Yes, I need to speak to her, on a delicate matter."

Carson set the decanter down, and left, returning with Anna. She curtsied, and stood near the table.

"Thank you, Carson. Please leave us. I'll send Anna down shortly."

With a hidden glare in Anna's direction, Carson withdrew.

"I hope I haven't spoiled your dinner," he started.

"I was just about finished, anyway, milord."

"Well, I don't know if you have heard about any of the goings on today-" he paused.

"Goings on?"

"Relating to Mrs Bates' visit."

Anna shook her head. "I mean to say, milord, I know she was here, and Mr Bates has been very down in the mouth all afternoon." What's that got to do with you, she thought to herself.

"Yes, quite. Well, she came to threaten Bates with a story about Lady Mary. Apparently you are a part of this story."

"Me?" Anna had a bad feeling, but she didn't want to say anything she shouldn't. Mary had looked unhappy when she was dressing for dinner, but Edith was there as well, so she hadn't said anything.

"Yes. It seems that she has heard a story about Lady Mary and Kamal Pamuk, the Turkish gentleman who came during the hunt, four years ago. She told Bates that unless he leaves with her tomorrow morning, she'll sell it to the newspapers."

Anna brought her hands together, bunching her fists. "I see."

"I spoke with Mary, and she said that you knew what happened, that she asked for your help that night, and you gave it."

Anna nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry that you didn't come to me about it at the time, but I applaud your loyalty to Lady Mary. And your help at a very difficult time."

"Thank you, milord. I couldn't say anything -"

"I quite understand. What I want to know is, did you say anything later on, to anyone, about what happened?"

"No, milord. Never. Not even to Mr Bates. I - It wasn't my secret to tell."

"I see. One thing that has troubled me, do you know how Mr Pamuk knew where Lady Mary's room was?"

"I don't. He and Mr Napier only arrived after the hunt, so he didn't have time to see much of the house before dinner. Thomas acted as his valet, but, well, I've tried not to think about that night, milord."

"Just so. I'm sorry I had to bring it up, but I'm trying to understand just what happened. Thank you again."

Anna stood, bobbed a curtsey, and turned to leave.

"Anna, one more thing. I know that you and Bates have an understanding, so this is awkward for you, but, he's offered to leave with her, to keep her quiet."

Anna nodded.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get him back here, if he does."

Lord Grantham stood after she'd closed the door. He took one last swallow, and headed to the drawing room.

"Papa, I have a headache, may I go up?" Mary asked, as soon as he walked in. "Mama said we must stay."

"I'm sorry for your headache, Mary, but we all need to talk."

"Robert, what is it?"

He turned towards Cora. " 'It', is the sorry events of an unfortunate night several years ago, when a gentleman died in this house."

Cora recoiled. "Why are you bringing that up now? It was years ago."

"I would be satisfied to leave it in the past, if only the rest of the world was as willing. Unfortunately, that's not the case. There's a woman who wants to blackmail us over just what happened."

"But-" Cora started.

"I told him, Mama," Mary broke in.

"You told him? When?"

"This afternoon. I told him everything that happened."

Cora looked over at Edith, who sat motionless. "But, Robert, why is Edith here? Shouldn't she have been excused this scene?"

Robert looked at Edith. "Apparently, Edith is the reason so many people in London are interested in that night."

Edith looked up at this. She glanced at Mary.

"Am I correct, Edith?" Her father's voice had a steel to it that she'd only heard used on servants who mistreated animals in his presence.

She hung her head. "Yes, Papa."

"I must say, I'm not sure whether I am more disappointed by Mary's behavior, or by your spreading rumors of it in London. How could you do this to your own family?"

"It was wrong, Papa. I'm sorry." She turned to face her sister. "I was so angry at you, but I have had time to regret what I did. I'm sorry, Mary."

Mary nodded, not trusting her voice. She and Edith had slowly let go of the anger they each carried from that time, though the echoes remained.

"And, Edith, I want you to know that Mary only told me about your actions because I needed to know who might have any knowledge of this." He paused a beat. "Can you tell me how you found out about it?"

"It was O'Brien."

"O'Brien?" Cora repeated, surprised.

"Well, not quite. That is, she said there was something I should know about, and she brought Daisy to see me. Daisy gets up so early, she saw something when she was getting ready to light the fires, and it upset her."

"I see. Well, Edith, I hope you realize just how what you have done. People will blame the whole family, and you and Sybil will suffer almost as much as Mary, if this gets about more than it already has. Oh well, the damage is done. I think you should leave, now, while Mary, your mother, and I decide what is to happen next."

Edith nodded, and left, closing the door.

"Robert, who brought this up?" Cora asked.

"Apparently the story is going around downstairs at Shrimpy's. It does explain why Mary doesn't like going to London anymore."

"Robert, you have to stop it, if you can."

"It's not clear I can stop it. I believe I can stop this woman, but if the knowledge is so widespread, it could still get to the papers."

"The papers? Robert, you mean some servant was going to sell the story? You'll have to give her money."

"I believe it won't come to that, although I'll need to visit Flincher. I think I can get him to muffle her."

Cora nodded. "Robert, I'm so glad you know what to do."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, Cora, if you needed my expertise in this matter, you had only to ask." He sighed. "In fact, you could have asked, anytime these last four years!"

Cora stood up, and walked over to her husband, putting her hands on his chest. "Oh, Robert. I didn't want to trouble you."

Robert snorted. "We need to consider what role our staff had to play in this."

"Anna was an absolute trump." Mary offered. She said goodnight, and left.

"Mary's right, Anna has proven her loyalty. Bates has excelled himself, as well. It's O'Brien, Thomas, and the kitchen maid that I'm concerned about, and that trio has caused trouble before. I'm not going to do anything right away, but I think I should talk to Carson about what they may have been doing. He'll be crushed to hear anything bad of Mary."

"Well, Robert-"

"He knows. Good God, am I the only person in the county who didn't know, until now? Who else have you discussed this with?"

"Carson was very upset, he didn't know how to tell you, and I told him not to worry himself. Don't blame him, Robert. And your Mama had a letter from Lady Flintcher, so I had to tell her. But of course, no one else knows."

Robert made a disgusted sound. "No one but every bootblack in London, I daresay. Lord only knows why the papers haven't gotten ahold of it before now."

"It's been years, now, and nothing has happened. Maybe the papers don't care. I hope so, for Mary's sake. I'm going up, now."

He sighed. "Oh, very well. I need to write a letter to my cousin, I'll be up soon."

She smiled at him, and left.


	3. After Dinner Discussions

Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing my story. We'll keep involving more characters, and get to London in a couple of chapters.

* * *

**The Family Goes to Bed**

Anna returned to the servants' hall just as dessert was finished. The hall boys were picking up all the plates, and everyone was milling about, fetching sewing, newspapers, and other articles for the evening.

Bates nodded to her, curious about what Lord Grantham wanted. His lordship must be collecting facts, he thought. "You've missed the pudding." His eyes asked the question he didn't dare voice with so many ears about.

Anna made a face. Her love for pudding was often a joke between them, and she'd just missed her weekly treat, but she wasn't upset on that account. Lord Grantham had given her too much to think about. "I'll just have to get a bigger piece next week, then, won't I?"

He looked over at the door, suggesting that they should talk privately, but then Lady Edith needed her. Anna returned after finishing with Lady Edith, and said quietly, "William will fetch me if Lady Mary rings."

They slid out of the door, stopping just out of sight, but close enough that she would hear William. "What did Lord Grantham want?" he asked.

"He told me about Mrs Bates making threats, and wanted to know what I knew about the Turkish gentleman, and that night."

He bit his lip. "And so you told him?"

"Yes, of course. He already knew about it, so I wasn't telling secrets."

"I feel that I have failed his lordship, very badly. Vera is only making these threats because she is mad at me."

"It's not your fault, Mr Bates. You've done nothing wrong."

He sighed. "Anna, I have done so much that is wrong. It may seem to you that I am innocent in this, but if I weren't here, if I hadn't talked to Vera about a divorce, well, his lordship wouldn't have had this trouble. I hated going to him with it, burdening him with my problems like that, but it would have been worse to leave him in ignorance, not knowing that people were talking about his family." He sighed, then reached a hand up to touch her hair. "But I shouldn't trouble you with that."

"He said you might leave, just for a little while."

"Yes." He looked pained. "Anna, I am sorry, I still want to divorce her and marry you, but I no longer know if it will be possible. I have wronged you, making promises I cannot keep."

"Mr Bates, I know that you will keep them, if you can. You shouldn't go, just because Mrs Bates is being wicked."

"But I do have to go, so that she won't hurt the family."

"It isn't fair!" her voice rose in agitation. "Or is it that you want to go, because I can't believe that."

"No, it isn't fair, and God knows I don't want to leave Downton, but I must. You can't want Lady Mary to suffer because of Vera's -." He paused. "I'll be gone before breakfast."

"You'll go, to keep Mary's secret? For how long?"

"It's not just for Lady Mary, I owe Lord Grantham a great debt, for hiring me, for keeping me employed even though I'm a convicted thief. And, even past all of that, Vera was also eager to put your name into the story."

"My name? I can't imagine a newspaper would even print it." Anna spoke bravely, but she shivered inside at the thought that her family might read about her, if Mrs Bates had her way.

"Don't worry, Anna, it won't happen. I won't let it. I'll leave, forever, if that's what it takes."

"What, you mean you won't come back? But what about us? What about all our plans?"

He took her hands in his. "I can't make any promises, Anna. I should never have made any promises to you, not until I'd gotten the divorce. If I can come back, I will. As soon as I can. And if I can find a way to be free of her, I shall. Perhaps his lordship will be able to stop her, but I can't count on that."

"I'll miss you. Will you write to me? Let me know how you are? I'll write you." Anna clutched at his hands.

"God, Anna, I shall miss you, daily. Hourly. I will find a few moments to write you, I promise. But you can't write me, she'd find it."

"What if I wrote to Lady Rosamund's housekeeper, and she kept the letters for you to fetch? Would that work? She was friendly when I was there with Mrs Patmore."

"That would just involve more people in our affairs, and I've already asked for more help than I ought." Bates paused. "But it would mean so much if I could just know that you were alright. Perhaps I could rent a mailbox at a post office. If I can do that, I'll send you the address, and we could write back and forth that way."

"Thank you, Mr Bates, that will be so much better than worrying about you. I shall still worry, of course, but hearing that you're alright will make it easier."

"But Anna, I must warn you. I don't have a way to stop Vera, so, unless Lord Grantham does, I shall have to stay. I can't ask you to wait, or hold you to any promises, when I have broken mine. You must be free to do as you wish."

"I wish to be with you, Mr Bates. You know that, and your leaving won't change that a bit, so don't ask it of me." She cuddled up to him, and they stopped talking.

They heard the door.

"Anna? Lady Mary's rung for you."

Anna turned her head to reply. "Thank you, William."

Mr Bates let go of her hands, so she could leave, but first she pulled his head down for a last kiss.

"You come back, John, as quick as you can." Then she turned and ran into the house.

* * *

Anna shook the wrinkles out of Lady Mary's dress, and hung it up. Lady Mary was in her nightgown, her hair down. Anna picked up the brush, and Lady Mary sat so that Anna could comb it.

"It's all coming out, now, about that horrible night," Mary said, her eyes meeting Anna's in the mirror.

"Lord Grantham asked me about it, right after dinner. I told him what happened."

"I always thought if Papa found out, I'd just die, but now it's finally happened, I'm relieved. It's as if a great weight has been lifted. I still don't want it to be made public, of course, but I wonder if it would be better to just get it over with. I always hated the waiting worse than the punishment."

"I don't think your father is going to let it come out, at least, not now."

"When Papa gets the bit between his teeth, there's no stopping him. I suppose I should have told him before this, but I was afraid to. Anyway, it's done, now. He thinks it might not all come out this time, but I'm sure everyone will know, one day, and I'll be totally ruined."

"It won't come out yet, and it may not ever, but I don't think you're ruined, and any man who truly loves you won't, either, milady. He'll be able to look past what happened, and see you for yourself." Anna put the brush down, and started braiding. "Your father won't let anything happen to you, not if he can help it."

"Perhaps. I am feeling gloomy tonight, don't mind me, Anna. You know, Edith apologized to me. I suppose that means I shall have to apologize to her, as well." Their eyes met again in the mirror, and they both smiled.

"I suppose you will."

"Well, at least we both have something to forgive, I suppose that makes it a little easier."

Anna turned the bedcovers down, and said goodnight.

* * *

Bates hung Lord Grantham's dinner jacket in the closet.

"Bates, I've decided to go visit my cousin, Lord Flincher. Together, he and I can make sure that Mrs Bates keeps quiet about Lady Mary."

"Very good, milord. I'm sorry to involve you in my troubles. Vera is unpredictable. I worry that she will not keep to any agreements she makes, that is why I told you about her threats. She could break any promise that she made to me, and I worry that she will do the same with you or Lord Flincher. Meanwhile, I shall stay with her in London."

"I thank you for that, and I intend to pay you while you are away." Bates made a noise at this, but Lord Grantham waved it away. "I mean it, Bates. You are only leaving out of your own sense of honor and loyalty to my service, and I'd give you double wages, if I thought you would take them. You cannot turn down your regular pay, I won't let you. Carson will keep the money here, until you return, if you like."

Bates stifled a sigh. "Very good, milord."

"And I shall keep in mind what you say about Mrs Bates. Should I send letters to your address in London? I am not sure if that would look out of place to her, but it could help if we kept in touch."

"I told Anna that I would hire a postbox, milord. I'll write you the address when I get it."

"Write care of Lord Flincher, I'll be at his London house. I'll take William with me."

"Very good, milord. I'll tell him what he should pack."

"Bates, I can't thank you enough for what you have done, and what you are willing to do for my family. If the worst happens, and we do find ourselves in some scandal sheet, you mustn't think it's your fault. I'm sure your wife isn't the only one who could sell the story. If we manage to keep her from talking, there's no guarantee that someone else won't sell it." He sighed. "Goodnight, and good luck. I'm sure I shall see you back here, soon."

"Goodnight, milord."


	4. Off To London

Thank you for taking the time to read - as the story keeps shifting focus from one character to another, I'm going to switch which ones are listed, keeping Bates on each time. Hope that makes sense. This chapter has Lord Grantham, the Dowager Countess, and Daisy featured.

* * *

Anna watched as Mr Bates climbed into the cart, settling himself next to that horrible woman. He'd always avoided speaking of her, and now she understood why. A tear trickled down one cheek as they lumbered away. She knew that Mr Bates would do whatever he could to convince her not to spread her story, but it seemed so unfair that it was up to him to suffer, when he was blameless. Then it happened. He turned, and looked directly at her window. And smiled. She smiled back, wiping the tear away. He couldn't see her, of course, but he knew she would be up watching, and that was his way of telling her he would be back, even if he didn't dare promise it.

"Oh, let her go, John. She'll make do with a footman, or maybe a groom. You're a married man." Vera chided.

John turned his gaze away from Anna's window, and noted they were passing the spot where she had first told him she loved him, years ago. He'd promised himself not to argue with Vera, so he didn't reply.

* * *

Lord Grantham left William packing his bags, and went down to breakfast. The young man was almost tripping over himself in excitement at the trip, and at the same time, he was striving for a more dignified look, as befitted even a temporary valet. His new favorite phrase, it seemed, was "Mr Bates said…", as he was taking his instructions carefully to heart.

Carson had the paper out, and served him his favorite dishes from the sideboard. "Thank you, Carson." Robert looked at the paper briefly, but there was nothing in it to hold his attention. "Carson."

"Yes, Milord?"

"I daresay there's been any number of rumors flying about, what with Mr Bates' sudden departure, and I told William that we are taking the afternoon train down to London, as well.."

Carson cleared his throat. "We know better than to pry into matters, milord." He intoned.

"Hmm. The thing is, we're on the trail of a rather ugly rumor involving Lady Mary, one Lady Grantham said you were familiar with." He gave Carson a look as he speared his eggs.

Carson looked stricken. Mrs Hughes had told him that Mrs Bates was threatening to go to the papers with Lady Mary's troubles and the whole house was in an uproar, even if most of the inhabitants had no idea why. "I see."

If you can keep everyone downstairs from speculating about it all, I'd be grateful."

"Of course, milord."

Lord Grantham finished his breakfast, and ordered the car so he could go over to the Dowager House.

* * *

"Mama, I hope you can forgive my calling so early."

"Nonsense, Robert, I expected you a half an hour ago. My maid is upstairs packing, I presume we are taking the afternoon train, and staying at Susan's house?"

Robert looked at her askance. "Mama, I know you have spies everywhere, but really, couldn't you pretend to be surprised? I know you hate going to Town, why do you want to come today?"

"Robert, try not to be ridiculous. There are many tasks that men are suited for, but matters involving a lady's maid are best left to ladies. I told Susan to scotch the rumor more than a year ago, and she failed. I've told her before that it's essential to have a loyal maid, but I see a new face behind her every time I visit. It's no wonder one of them thinks they can profit from spreading stories. It would be a waste if I didn't get to chastise her in person. Afterwards, she and I shall decide the best way forward. You and Shrimpy may be called on if we need you."

Robert sighed, but he knew that his mother was unstoppable. Further, she had a point about Lady Flintshire- the Dowager Countess would be a deal more effective than he could be, in devising the best strategy without alienating his cousin.

"Yes, Mama. We'll bring the car around for you."

"Excellent. Now, I'm sure you're too busy to sit drinking tea."

Dismissed, Robert left, feeling bemused, as he often did after a bout with his mother.

* * *

O'Brien made the final touches to Lady Grantham's hair, and stepped back. Her ladyship was very quiet this morning, sulky, Sarah thought. She'd been the same way last night. Perhaps some discord with Lord Grantham? "Is there anything else, milady?" she asked, as she did every morning, before leaving the room.

Cora decided it was time to speak up. "Yes, there is something I'd like to ask you." She turned in her chair, propping herself up with an arm. "O'Brien, I recently found out that you encouraged a kitchen maid to tell Edith an unpleasant story."

"I did what?" O'Brien flustered. Surely, Lady Grantham couldn't mean the time O'Brien had pushed Daisy into talking about Lady Mary and the Turk. That was years ago, long forgotten.

"It was something that happened before the war started. Edith told me that you and Daisy came to her with a story. Do you have any explanation for what you did?"

O'Brien paused to think before answering. If Lady Grantham, or, worse, Lord Grantham knew what she'd done, she was going to be out of a job by sundown. Perhaps they didn't know? She shaved the story down as much as she could. "Well, your ladyship, it was so very long ago, I'm not sure I remember quite what happened." She blinked rapidly, preparing to mix fact and fiction. "Daisy was quite upset about a dream she was having, or some such thing. I didn't want you bothered by it, but she was upsetting some of the others with her stories, so I asked Lady Edith to speak with her. I wasn't even there when they spoke, I expect Lady Edith thought she could calm the girl down best if they were alone." She looked Lady Grantham right in the eye as she spoke, hoping that made her appear more innocent.

"I see." Cora thought through what O'Brien had said. Robert always carried on about how O'Brien caused trouble, and it did seem he was right this time. At the same time, it seemed O'Brien didn't even know what Daisy had seen, and it would be better if she didn't find out. "In the future, O'Brien, if you notice any problems downstairs, you should come to me, or to Mrs Hughes. There was no call to involve Lady Edith in domestic matters."

"No, milady. I'm sorry if I did wrong. Is there anything else?"

"No."

O'Brien left, hopeful that she had dodged Cora's wrath. Later in the day, she cleaned Cora's room, adding all the little touches that Lady Grantham liked, in hopes of blunting her anger. She brought the laundry up early, and answered the bell with unusual speed.

* * *

Cora saw Mrs Hughes in the breakfast room. "Mrs Hughes?"

"Yes, milady? I was going to have the maids clean in here, but if you'd rather I didn't just yet-"

"No, that's fine. I need to speak with Daisy."

"Daisy? The kitchen maid?"

"Yes. Could you send her up to the drawing room?"

Mrs Hughes looked perplexed, but nodded. "Yes, of course, milady."

A few minutes later, Daisy stood, shaking slightly, at the doorway of the drawing room. "You wanted to speak with me?" she asked, her hands wringing together in agitation.

"Yes, if you're Daisy."

Daisy curtsied. "Yes, milady, I'm Daisy."

Well, I'd like to ask you about a story you told Lady Edith, the summer before last."

Daisy hugged herself. "I'm not sure I can, milady." She was definitely shaking, now.

Cora wanted to be angry, this was the servant who'd started the whole rumor going, telling Edith, but she felt sorry for her instead. Daisy's dress had a couple of wet spots, where she had tried to rub out the worst of the stains before appearing in the drawing room. It wasn't that, so much as the shaking and obvious fear in a girl Sybil's age, that softened Cora. "You can relax, you're not in any trouble - just tell me, in your own words, just what happened, and how you came to tell Lady Edith about it."

"I'm not sure where to start. I was that upset about the Titanic, with poor Mr Patrick and Mr James, dying in the icy waters. I kept dreaming about it."

Cora nodded, thinking this was off to an odd start, but she didn't want to interrupt if the girl was finally going to explain.

"And then the Turkish gentleman. Dying so sudden like that. And the morning he died, I saw something. Something very odd."

Cora nodded again. "Yes?"

"Well, I was lighting the fires that morning, and I saw him. He looked so poorly, like when my friend Chloe died, at the orphanage."

"You saw him after he died?"

"Well, I think so."

"In his bed?"

"Oh, no, milady. I never look at the beds when I make up the fires. Mrs Hughes told me it was bad luck. It might make people wake up, and they would get a fright if they saw me. It was just outside of Lady Mary's room."

"I see. So -" Cora paused.

"He was being carried. That is, someone was being carried, and there were three or four people doing the carrying, and all in white. I didn't see it clear, like, I just saw something very odd, ghostly, almost, and then later that day, when I heard about poor Mr Pamuk, well, I knew that was it. I'd seen his soul going up to heaven. I hope that's where it were going. Then I wondered. Him being a Turk, I thought, maybe he was going somewhere's else. And why was he in the family's part of the house? It didn't make sense."

"And you told Lady Edith about this?"

Well, I wouldn't have. It's just, ever after that, I felt scared when I made up Lady Mary's fire. It's not so bad now, but I felt cold, like, for half a year after that. Anna was talking to me about it, telling me not to worry, and then Miss O'Brien said that I'd feel better if I told Lady Edith about it."

"That's what she said?"

"Yes. She told me the best way to clear the ghosts out was to share it with Lady Edith, so that's what I did. I told her, and she gave me one of her biscuits. It didn't work as well as Miss O'Brien said it would, but now it doesn't worry me a bit. I haven't dreamt about it in months. The Titanic, either. I do worry about Thomas, off in trenches, and the other men from the village."

"I see. Well, Daisy, a house this old is bound to have an odd ghost or two, it's best not to worry too much about them." Cora stood.

"Thank you for telling me, and don't let any ghosts bother you."

Daisy bobbed once, and fled back to the kitchen.

* * *

Robert returned from his mother's, and Cora shared what she had learned. He sighed. "Well, the poor kitchen maid must have had a fright. As to why O'Brien encouraged her to speak to Edith, it's anyone's guess what she was thinking. It would be best if we close the book before they all get talking about it."

"I suppose you're right, dear. I'm so very disappointed in O'Brien. Sending Daisy to talk to Edith? I can't imagine what she was thinking. Still, I don't think she had any idea what she was doing, really."

"Perhaps not. Mother wants to visit Susan, so I'm leaving after luncheon, and picking her up along the way."

* * *

I _so_ wanted to catch O'Brien in this scene, but she weaseled her way right out of it!


	5. Letters From London

Thank you for continuing to read this story, hope all the characters seem as much like themselves as possible. This episode features Lady Flintshire and the Dowager Countess, with a few letters between London and Downton.

* * *

Lady Flintshire arrived home to find that her aunt had taken up residence in her drawing room. Her eyes darted around the room rapidly, checking for any flaws in the housekeeping. She made sure the servants kept it in pristine condition, but her aunt's presence made her nervous, and she did not want to be caught out.

"Aunt Violet, how lovely to see you. I was surprised at your coming to town so suddenly. Mason said you are staying here, not with Rosamund, or at Grantham Place?"

"Yes, I am staying here, as you are the cause of my visit. Robert brought me, he's gone off to his club, he'll stay there, but he'll be back for dinner."

"I am the cause? What do you mean?"

"Your household has been run abominably, and now it appears that one of your former maids is spreading slander about the family."

"That's impossible!"

"It is all too possible, and now it's happened. I've warned you before about keeping your servants sweet, so they will stay loyal. You have a new maid every time I see you, and now one of your former maids is threatening to go to the newspapers with that story you wrote me about last winter. Susan, a servant who will spread gossip about other households will not keep your own secrets, especially if they do not stay in your employment. Do you want to see 'Flintshire Maid Tells All" in every newsstand in town, because that is where this is heading, if we do nothing." Lady Grantham took a sip of her tea.

"Certainly not! How do you know it was _my_ maid, Aunt Violet, or that she heard the story here, and not in some shop?"

"I know it was your maid, because she travelled all the way to Downton to make her threats. It was the ladies maid you had last spring, and she claimed to have heard the story in your servant's hall."

Susan sighed. "Well! I should never have hired her. She was quite good with a needle, but I left a guinea in one of my bureau drawers, and it was gone a week later, so I fired her, and good riddance. Mother told me that was the best way to test if a servant is honest." She paused. "Wait, didn't she say that her husband or brother worked at Downton, or some such thing? Are you sure she didn't know it already, and what's his angle?"

Lady Grantham put her hand up. "No, Susan, that won't hold any water. Yes, her husband is Lord Grantham's valet, has been for years, now. But that is neither here nor there. We need to frighten her off her story. Paying a blackmailer is never a good idea, they only ever want more money. Perhaps we could blackmail her back?"

"Well, I already fired her for thievery, although I didn't prosecute her. That would just have gotten our name in the papers. I could threaten her with that, but it was almost a year ago, now. It would be silly to call the police at this point. Hugh might not like it, either."

"No, that would be too petty. Do you have a servant that you can really trust? If they could testify that they saw her sneaking in one evening and taking something really valuable, that would be credible. They wouldn't have to actually testify, as long as she thinks they would, it should keep her quiet."

Lady Flintshire made a face. "I expect that would work, but I will have to speak with Hugh about it. Honestly, this whole business is very odd. The creature wasn't even here when he told me the story, and I doubt anyone besides a maid even heard us talking."

"I daresay it was the talk of your servant's hall for weeks."

"If Hugh agrees, I would be willing to accuse this woman of thieving, but how are we to find her? Am I to go to this creature's house? I shouldn't be comfortable visiting her, Aunt Violet."

"As to that, I expect my son can help. He can find out her address, and make sure she comes here. I just need to make sure that you don't have any more servants who are looking for a second career. We don't want this to go any further."

"I shall speak with my butler, and my housekeeper, and that will settle it. Cousin Robert will have to play his part next Thursday, that's when most of the staff have their afternoon off."

"Very well, that will give him time to prepare."

* * *

Dear Anna,

I hope you and all the inhabitants of Downton are well, as I am. The address at the bottom of this letter is for my postbox; I have sent it to Lord Grantham as well, in hopes that he will have news that will release me from this house. I am hopeful that Vera will change her mind and agree to a divorce, but I suspect that the prospect of my mother's savings has turned her head. She hopes to bargain for the money, or perhaps simply to prevent you and me from being happy. I have hired a lawyer, to discover what I might be able to do to get a divorce. He seems hopeful, and has encouraged me to discover if Vera has any followers. If she has been unfaithful, and I can find proof of it, then he says she can't stop us. It seems wrong to hope for that, but I do, for it would be the easiest way to be free of her.

Please tell me what the news is, at Downton. I miss you more than I can say, and wait for a letter anxiously. Have they heard from Lady Sybil, and is her medical training going well? Did William find Lord Grantham's ties and iron them before they left, and what has Mrs Hughes had to say about all this fuss that started in her sitting room? Most of all, Anna, how are you? I hope you are keeping well, that your spirits are not too downcast, and that you have been able to forgive me for treating you so poorly.

Sincerely, John Bates

* * *

Dear Mr Bates,

Your letter came in the afternoon post, so I had time after dinner to write this reply. I am well, now that I have your letter in hand. I hope your lawyer is not too expensive, and that he can get you your divorce. I don't care how, or why, just that it happens, and we can be married one day, without anything holding us back. Lady Sybil wrote to Lady Mary that she is very busy, that she has learned how to wash patients, and has watched while the nurses and doctors do all sorts of things. William did find Lord Grantham's ties, and Mr Carson watched him ironing them shortly before they left. Old Lady Grantham went as well, which I think is a good sign. She is so very clever, I'm sure she will find a way to stop Mrs Bates. Mrs Hughes has been very kind to me, when I've been low. I haven't been very low, as I am quite sure you will be back, with Lord Grantham and Old Lady Grantham both on your side. Miss O'Brien seems quite anxious, one of her schemes must have gone badly, Carson is fussing about dinners without William, although, as it's just Lady Grantham and the girls, Mrs Hughes has told him to calm down, and let me serve in the dining room. Daisy was talking about ghosts, but Mrs Patmore told her the only ghosts she needed to worry about were the ones of the people likely to starve to death if she didn't get a move on.

Of course I forgive you, even though it hurt when you left. I know you couldn't stay here while Mrs Bates was plotting against the family. Lady Mary has been kind as well, and says that even if it does all come out, she will 'brave the storm', although she has been talking with her mother about going to America for a few months. She says she is actually relieved that her father knows; I think worrying that he might find out somehow wore at her quite a lot, and I never noticed. She and Edith seem to have made up, I saw them walking out in the gardens and laughing together this morning.

Please tell me what you are up to, I want to know how you get on, who you talk to, and how you keep your spirits up. I will worry about you until you are back here where you belong.

Your Anna

* * *

Bates

If you could come by Lord Flintshire's house this Tuesday afternoon, I will explain our plans.

Lord Grantham

* * *

Dear Anna,

Reading your letter is what keeps my spirits up. I keep it with me always. Lord Grantham has written, although I don't know what he has in mind, I am sure it will go well, and even better if the Dowager Lady Grantham is helping. I very much hope that it will not come out at all, and that Lady Mary need not worry, or go to America. I overheard Vera and her friend Audrey Bartlett talking this morning, they didn't realize I was in the next room. Mrs Bartlett was asking about a Tim Curtis, it appears that Vera has some sort of relationship with him, which I will try to investigate. From what I heard, he is married, and may have broken his vows with Vera. If I can prove this, and if Lord Grantham and the Dowager Lady Grantham can stop the rumor-mongering, perhaps I will be able to get free for good, and return to you.

I find myself missing my beloved mother more and more, as I stay here. I see her favorite pot, all stained, or hear Vera plotting with her friend, and I shudder to think what Mother would say, if she were here. It is no longer a home, without her, and I miss her practical advice. She would know what Vera is up to, and how best to go on. The only person I miss more than her, is you, my dearest Anna.

Sincerely, Your John Bates


	6. Discoveries and Discussions

"That'll be three shillings."

John Bates paid the storekeeper, and started to pick up his wares. "Your sign says Curtis and sons, are you Curtis, then?"

"I am. Tim Curtis, at your service, although it's still my father's store."

"I see." John shifted his cane, and started for the door.

"I haven't seen you in the neighborhood till now, what's your name, sir?"

"Bates. John Bates." He turned to say that, watching the other man for a reaction. Curtis tried to look unconcerned, but he stilled when John said his name, and turned red, looking down at his counter and giving it a swipe with a rag.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sure," he mumbled.

"Are you?" John shot back. It was one thing to suspect that his wife was unfaithful, even to think that it helped his chances of separating from her forever, but it still hurt to meet the man she was with. He returned home, not wanting to give Vera any hint of what he'd seen.

* * *

"You need to get a job, John, you shouldn't be lounging about, shopping and the like," Vera said, putting the groceries away.

Yes, she was guilty, he thought. She didn't like him going by the store, because she worried that he'd find out about Curtis.

"I had a job. You made me quit. I'm not likely to find another."

"You could find one if you looked. You must have gotten a reference from Lord Grantham."

"When I left without even a day's notice? Of course he didn't give a reference, and I don't blame him."

"Well, you don't have to be a valet. There must be something even you can do," she sneered.

"I'll look around the neighborhood, but I don't expect I'll find anything," he replied. He would walk around, of course. On the way home, he'd remembered that a friend of his mother's, and a consummate gossip, lived near the store. If there was any evidence that Vera was seeing that Curtis fellow, Mrs Longstreet would know.

A visit with his lawyer told John what he needed to do - collect a witness, at least one person who could testify, or give a written deposition of Vera's extramarital activities. He paid a call on his mother's friend.

"It was a sad day when your mother passed. She was doing poorly, near the end, and I think she was ready, but it's hard for the rest of us, to carry on without her," she said, bringing John a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Mrs Longstreet."

"And it was a very fine funeral you had. The pastor was quite eloquent, I thought."

John stirred his tea, looking into it for guidance.

"Thank you. I have come on an uncomfortable mission, Mrs Longstreet. There is something I need to know, and I think you can tell me."

Mrs Longstreet sat up at this, she preferred hearing gossip to dispensing it, but there was likely to be both, if her intuition was any guide.

"If there's anything I can help you with, I'd be happy, of course."

John took a sip of his tea, steeling himself. "It's just, well, you may have heard that my wife returned, just before mother died."

"I had heard, your mother was not sure what to make of it, and I know that young Mrs Bates is living in the house with you, now."

"Yes, just so. We haven't always gotten on, I hadn't even seen her in years, when she asked me to come back."

Mrs Longstreet nodded. This was getting interesting, and she would be happy to give Bates all the attention he needed, if the story was as worthwhile as she suspected it could be. Bates finished his cup, and put it down.

"The thing is, I'm not so sure I want to stay with her. I heard something that troubled me. Do you think - Is she friendly with the shopkeeper here, Mr Curtis?"

Ah, he'd heard! Well, that was a relief. She didn't like to think of him being fooled by that dreadful wife of his, but she didn't want to be the one to tell him, either. "Yes, she is friendly with him, more than she should be, I'm sorry to say."

"I see."

During the next pause, she refilled his cup, and brought out a small plate of her biscuits.

"Thank you, that's very kind." He cleared his throat. "Has she betrayed me entirely, then, if I could ask?"

"Yes, Mr Bates, she has. I've seen her go into the back of the shop with him, all afternoon, when he's got someone to mind the till, and Mrs Parry, who lives just down from you, saw him coming out of your mother's house, and Vera kissing him goodbye, one morning. He'd spent the night, she told me. I'm sorry to tell you this."

Bates ate his way through a biscuit, thinking. "Thank you for telling me. I need to know." He paused, taking a breath to compose himself and remembering that Mrs Longstreet would spread the news throughout the neighborhood. "If I could ask a favor-"

"Of course."

"I don't want Vera to know, for a few days at least, that I know. About her."

Mrs Longstreet looked surprised. "You won't have it out with her, then?" Obviously, that was what she'd expected.

"Not just yet. What I do want is for you to tell my lawyer what you've seen."

"Your lawyer!"

"Yes, Mrs Longstreet. I'm sorry to say that I don't think I can remain married with Vera. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could speak with my lawyer, he can start proceedings against her."

"Very well." Mrs Longstreet could keep quiet, if she needed to, he thought.

His next visit was with Mrs Parry, another friend of his mother's. A second round of tea and biscuits led to her agreement to speak with his lawyer, as well. John didn't want to be there to hear the details, so he told her that the lawyer would call on her alone. It was troubling just how much it bothered him.

Vera greeted him when he returned home. "So, still not working?"

"I didn't look," he replied, not wanting to lie. "Perhaps another day."

"I suppose I should be grateful you didn't spend the whole day at the pub."

"Why do you even want me here, then?" John shot back.

"I don't like being alone. You're my husband, even if you don't want to be, anymore."

John sighed. He didn't want her to know what he was up to, but it wasn't right to lie, either.

"You're right, I don't." He paused. "Look, Vera, I know I haven't been the best husband, and I don't understand why you want me here when we don't get on together. Wouldn't you be better off letting me go, and marrying some bloke who cares for you?"

"I know perfectly well you want to leave and go back to your floozy up north, if I let you go. But I won't. You're my husband, even if you don't like it."

"Why?" John was honestly puzzled. "We're not happy."

"You don't want me, but I still want you. If I can't have you, at least I can keep you away from her."

* * *

Bates climbed off the bus, and walked up the street to Lord Flintshire's London house. The butler ushered him into a library, where Lord Grantham sat at a desk.

"Bates! It's good to see you. My mother came to town with me, and she has a plan," he explained.

John agreed to bring Vera to the Flintshire's house at the appointed time. "After that, milord, I can return to your service, but there is something else I'd like to ask of you, if you think it proper."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's about Mrs Bates, and the divorce. I've learned a few things, you see, and engaged a lawyer, but I wanted your advice…"


	7. From Flintshire House to Downton Abbey

Mr and Mrs Bates were ushered into the library at Flintshire House, to find it well occupied. Lord and Lady Flintshire were present, as was Lord Grantham and the Dowager Lady Grantham.

"What's all this, then?" Vera blustered. She was confused when John had told her they needed to go into the fashionable part of town, and suspicious when he stopped the taxi at the Flintshire's London residence.

Lady Flintshire replied, "Yes, I do recognize her." She turned to the others. "This woman was hired as my maid last winter, but I fired her after a couple of months." She turned to speak to Vera. "And now I hear you're making threats against the Grantham's family, where your husband works. That won't do at all."

Vera paled. John's words came back to her. He'd been trying to warn her, she realized, but as usual, he'd bungled it. Instead, he'd led her into this trap.

"I can guess where you heard it, but why take my husband's word? I've done nothing."

"I take your husband's word, because I know him, madam." Lord Grantham spoke up. "And as to your claim that you've done nothing, blackmail is a crime in this country. We simply wish to make sure you continue to 'do nothing', with regard to your rumor-mongering."

Lord Flintshire spoke up, explaining the consequences if she spread the story any further.

"All right, you can keep your dirty secrets, then!"

"I think the rest of this discussion can take place in a more private setting." Lord Flintshire gestured towards a smaller office.

"Oh, I hate to miss the drama, after I've come all this way." The Dowager spoke for the first time.

"You've had quite enough drama, Mama, and you must resign yourself to missing the occasional second act."

Lord Grantham and the Bates' entered the office, and he closed the door.

"I'm not entirely unsympathetic to your plight," he began.

"No? I was expecting more threats."

"Hear his lordship out,Vera," John said, testily.

She nodded.

"Very well, then. Bates came to me with a proposal, and I've had my agent write it up as a contract. He's going to rent you his mother's house, for a year, for one pound, with my London agents acting as your landlord. You can sub-lease it, if you should give you time to find employment, or a husband."

Vera glared at her husband. "Very generous, John, but who's saying I'll divorce you?"

"You don't have to. I have evidence that allows me to divorce you, and I shall, as soon as the courts allow."

"You've been talking to your mother's tattletale friends, I know. That doesn't mean anything."

Lord Grantham interrupted, to Bates' eternal gratitude. "There is one more thing I'd like to say, before you leave." He pulled out his wallet, with a flourish. "To aid in starting your new life," he pulled out a handful of banknotes, "I'm giving you fifty pounds. This is far more than you could have gotten from any publisher, and without the trial for libel. Now," he put the lease that his agent drew up onto a table, " if you sign this, we'll be done."

"And what if I don't sign?" Vera complained.

"Then I'll lease it to someone else, and you'll have to find another place to live." John replied.

She snatched up the pen Lord Grantham offered, and scrawled a signature. Bates signed it in turn, and returned the paper to Lord Grantham.

"Thank you. I'll be returning to Downton in the morning, Bates." Lord Grantham left the unhappy couple alone.

"I'll see you safely home, and then return here," Bates said to Vera.

"You will not! You're abandoning me, and I want none of your pretense that it's anything else."

Bates took her arm in a firm grip, and began walking out of the house. "I need to pack my bags, as well."

Vera continued her abuse of him as they left the house.

* * *

John gathered his meager belongings rapidly, filling the single case he had. Vera had stormed out, and he was hoping to escape before she returned. The door slammed again, signaling her return. "Abandoning me, after fifteen years of marriage! You must have been planning this all along. And the nerve, calling me out, when you've been just as bad, you and your trollop. Does his high and mighty lordship know what you're about? I bet he'd send you packing in an instant. What if I were to tell him how you've carried on?"

"Vera, look, we haven't been together for years. I think it's better if we admit that it isn't a real marriage, and be done with it. You can marry again, maybe have a better life."

"Oh, thank you very much for the permission. The bastard says he won't have me."

Bates hesitated. "I - I'm sorry. Perhaps you can still find someone-"

She picked up one of his mother's figurines, and threw it at him, striking his forehead.

"To hell with it, then, and to hell with you. I don't care anymore." And with that, he grabbed his bag and cane, and left the house.

Anna stood on the drive, as the cars came in from the station. William emerged first, opening the door for Lord Grantham, and smiling ear to ear. Lord Grantham stepped down, and then she saw Mr Bates. He had a mark on his forehead, a recent cut, but he looked happy enough. He gave a her quick smile, before following Lord Grantham into the house. William began picking up luggage, and she helped him.

"Nice to be home again," William said.

"Mr Carson will be that glad to see you," she replied. "They've had me serving at dinner, and you know how he hates that."

An hour later, she finally caught Mr Bates in an upstairs hallway. "What's happened, then?"

He smiled, catching her hands. "It's done. It's all done, I think. Honestly, I'd rather go to the front in France than ever experience a day like yesterday again, but it was worth it, to be finally free. Vera can stay in the house for a year, and my lawyer thinks I can be divorced by then. His lordship gave her some money, not as much as she'd like, perhaps, but enough to last a long time, if she's careful."

"Which she won't be."

"Probably not. But that isn't our problem, not anymore."

Anna put a hand up to his forehead. "What's happened to you?"

"She was very angry with the way things have turned out. But it's not a problem, it will heal."

* * *

Evening came, and Anna met Mr Bates out in the yard, after dinner, and all their chores were done.

"You should go to bed, it's late," he chided.

She smiled back at him. "And if I did, instead of coming out here, you'd be left waiting for me. It's just as late for you."

He smiled. "You have me, there."

"Tell me, about Vera. I know you don't like to talk about her, but now I've met her, and you spent over a week down in London because of her, I'd like to know."

"Know what?"

"Who she was, how you met. Even why you parted."

"That's a long story, but I suppose you've a right to know about her. I was quite young when we met. I was working for her father. She had a younger sister, quite a nice girl, but very quiet. Vera was used to getting all the attention, she always had a half-dozen lads swarming around her. I didn't even try to get a look in. Instead, I made friends with Moira. I think when Vera noticed that, it stung a bit, that her sister could have a friend of her own. Not that I understood it at the time, but looking back, that's what got her attention, I think."

"Sounds a bit like Lady Mary and Lady Edith, sometimes."

"I wouldn't know. So, all of a sudden, Vera was ignoring her admirers and paying attention to me, instead. A pretty girl like that, she could have had the pick of the lot, and she wanted me. It was very heady, and I fell, head over heels, before I knew what I was thinking."

"Poor Moira."

"Well, I hadn't been thinking of her that way, but perhaps she had, I don't know. After Vera left, she found a nice bloke, and settled down, so I think she got the best of it. My father told me Vera was nothing but trouble, and he was right, but I was a young hothead, so I left home. At first, Vera wouldn't come with me, but then she did. I found out later that she'd fought with her father, as well. He disowned her, so we were really on our own. We married, of course, and I enlisted, right away, so that I could support her.

"I was daft for her, and hardly noticed at first, that she couldn't settle into our life. She always wanted more than I could give her. Her father was a pub owner, he had a good life, and I couldn't provide for her, the way she wanted. By the time I shipped out to Africa, it was a relief to be away from her. We spent so much time arguing, and I hated it. I think she enjoys a good fight, maybe I did at first, too, but sometimes I wanted some peace, and Vera is not a peaceful person. We were wrong for each other. She brought out the worst in me, and I think I did the same for her.. When I returned, I ignored her, really, so as to avoid trouble, but of course, that didn't work. I started drinking, then, as well. I was a bad husband to her. We grew apart, instead of growing together. When they came to arrest her for the silver, I told them to arrest me instead. I felt like she had done it because of me, because she hated being poor, and having a drunkard of a husband. But I told her that our marriage was done. I couldn't live with her, knowing what she'd done. It didn't occur to me to get a divorce, but when I got out of prison, and she was nowhere to be seen, I was relieved. And then I came to Downton, and a very pretty, very wise maid introduced herself and welcomed me into the house."

"So, what will become of her, now, and what will you do?"

"I told you about her being unfaithful to me, and that means I can get a divorce. Lord Grantham helped, his agent in London is going to be her landlord, and I expect she'll find another husband. I hope she can, that she can be happier, and not just spread her misery, but that's not my concern, anymore . And of course, once the divorce is final, I'll be able to marry again." He pulled her close.

* * *

_Crisis Averted! OK, I admit that Bates was a lot more forthcoming about his problems and willing to ask for help than his character allows, but he's not going to go to prison, and with a bit of luck, Mary will not find herself tied to Richard Carlisle. _


End file.
